


Durmiendo juntos por primera vez

by EclecticPumpkin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Shaming, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Conscious Yuuri Katsuki, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, angsty yuuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticPumpkin/pseuds/EclecticPumpkin
Summary: Yuuri recuerda la primera vez que durmió junto a Victor y sus sentimientos respecto a todo su alrededor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hola!  
> bueno pues este es mi primer fic, así que no me juzguen tan duramente!  
> lo hice con cariño y bastante rápido después de ver el episodio 12 de YoI espero que lo disfruten!

Saben que es triste…

  
Ser un hombre de 23 años que nunca ha tenido una relación amorosa.

  
Saben que es más triste aun…

  
Ser un patinador artístico que siempre queda en ultimo y cuando tiene la posibilidad de conocer a su ídolo, todo lo hecha a perder.

  
Bueno eso es historia ahora, ya que ha pasado un año desde que “conocí” a Victor en el onsen, y ocho meses después de conocerlo me vengo enterando del hecho de que realmente lo conocí en el banquete del Grand Prix en el cual sucedieron cosas que cuestionan mi moral y buenas costumbres. Yo no recuerdo nada, pero hay evidencia de que me emborrache, rete a Yurio a bailar break dance, me empecé a desnudar, rete a Chris a ver quién ganaba una competencia de pole dance y mencione que me frote contra Victor Nikiforov pidiéndole que fuera mi entrenador.

  
¡Ni si quiera sé de dónde sacaron un tubo para esa competencia!

  
Bueno, volviendo a nuestra historia, después de terminar en segunda posición en el Grand Prix de Barcelona y reconsiderar mi retiro del patinaje competitivo me mude con Victor a San Petersburgo.

  
Al principio era extraño, no entendía el idioma, solo unas cuantas palabras y frases que había aprendido a lo largo de los meses en los que Victor me entreno en Hasetsu, estamos en marzo un año después y ahora me encuentro muriendo de frio mientras corro en un parque cerca del edificio de departamentos en donde vivo con Victor.

  
Mi relación con Victor solo ha avanzado en este tiempo, obviamente tenemos nuestros desacuerdos, al fin y al cabo somos una pareja y como cualquier pareja tendremos nuestras diferencias de opinión.

  
Ambos hemos aprendido el uno del otro, él se ha abierto un poco más y comenta cuando no le agrada algo, y al menos conmigo ya no pone una máscara de felicidad cuando realmente no está contento, y yo de él he aprendido a luchar contra mis demonios e inseguridades.

  
Los momentos que hemos pasado juntos los atesoro mucho; nunca había tenido una pareja antes de Victor, y claramente nunca pensé en que llegaría a salir – o conocer siquiera- a mi ídolo de la vida, y sin esperarlo, mírennos, llevamos prácticamente seis meses saliendo oficialmente, nuestra química era bastante, y yo tenía una idea de qué manera se llevaban las relaciones a cabo en el extranjero gracias a haber vivido en Detroit los últimos 5 años, sin embargo por mi educación, mi cultura y mis propias inseguridades no permití a Victor más que abrazarme y tomarme de la mano en ocasiones.

  
Él no me pidió más, ni me presiono.

  
Hasta el segundo día de competencia en la Copa de China, en donde después de haber patinado con todo mi corazón el me sorprendió dándome un beso y tumbándonos en el proceso, no duro mucho, se escuchaban los aplausos de muchas personas, Victor me ayudo a levantarme y a partir de ahí nos acercamos aún más.

  
Yo aún tuve mis reservas al momento de besarlo, mi primer beso me lo había dado Yuuko, y éramos unos niños cuando eso sucedió, y después de eso no tuve ni el valor ni me importaba intentar salir con alguien, aun en mis años en Detroit no salí con ninguna persona, me centre solo en mis estudios y en el patinaje, no me importo más, hasta que perdí en el Grand Prix y mi vicchan murió.

  
Victor me besaba, con cariño y paciencia, pero poco a poco nuestros besos se hacían más largos y más apasionados; aprendí a besarlo y a tomar la iniciativa de vez en cuando.

  
Aun soy bastante inseguro, a veces mis demonios me ganan y logran que me deprima un poco, a veces subo algunos kilos, pero Victor sigue ahí, diciéndome que me quiere tal y como soy, yo me mantengo en forma, hago ejercicio – como ahora en este frio que me cala en los huesos- como sano.

  
La primera vez que dormimos juntos fue una de las noches que más vergüenza me dio pero que hizo que avanzáramos mucho más de lo que hubiera pensado.

  
Paso antes de la Copa de China, usualmente durante verano duermo nada más en boxers debido al calor que hace, recuerdo que después de un entrenamiento, Victor me reto a que si él llegaba primero al onsen el pasaría una noche –durmiendo- conmigo, y que si yo llegaba me dejaría comer un tazón de cerdo; aun así no logre llegar muy rápido, ya que mi condición no era tan buena en ese momento, el llego primero y me puso los nervios de punta. Yo nunca había dormido con nadie y realmente no sabía cómo lograría sobrevivir a esta noche sin morir en el intento.

  
"Victor, es necesario que hagamos esto" le dije mientras sentía el sudor recorrer mi espalda cuando llegamos a Yu-topia.

  
"Un reto es un reto, Yuuri" me dijo, sonriendo de lado "bueno vamos a cenar, seguro tu madre preparo un delicioso tazón de cerdo para mí"

  
No podía creerlo, mi apetito se había esfumado desde el momento en el cual no llegue primero a Yu-topia, así que me fui directamente a tomar un baño, trate de pensar en mil opciones para evitar dormir con Victor. No me sentía nada cómodo, ni con mi cuerpo, ni con la idea de compartir una cama con Victor.

  
Al salir del baño me dirigí a mi habitación y me puse un pijama- en el cual me estaba muriendo de calor- ya desde hacía tiempo que había quitado los posters de Victor y los tenia guardados en un cajón, así que nada más que mi cuerpo podría avergonzarme en este momento. Escuche la puerta deslizarse y pasos adentrándose al voltear a ver vi a Victor parado frente mío con nada más su ropa interior.

  
"¿Estás listo para dormir, Yuuri?" pregunto Victor con una sonrisa, yo no podía sonreír, estaba muy nervioso para eso, no debería estar nervioso, solo dormiríamos.

  
"Ehh, si si" dije mientras me metía dentro de las sabanas, moría de calor, realmente solo quería dormir solo y cómodo, sin sudar, sin avergonzarme.

  
"Yuuri, que tal si te quitas esa ropa" dijo mientras agarraba el dobladillo de mi camiseta, y yo trate de mantenerla en mi cuerpo.

  
"No, no quiero, de hecho hace un poco de frio, mejor ya acuéstate" dije nervioso.

  
"Claro que no hace frio, cerdito" aggh ese maldito apodo, odio que me llame cerdito "de hecho hace bastante calor, así que sería mejor si te quitaras esa ropa para mí"

  
"No quiero" dije, serio.

  
En ese momento, algo pareció brillar en los ojos de Victor.

  
"¿Qué es lo que sucede, Yuuri?" dijo, interrogante "¿pasa algo que no me quieras decir?"

  
"Ya basta" le dije más fuerte "no quiero quitarme mi pijama, no quiero dormir contigo" las palabras salieron rápido de mis labios.

  
"Yuuri, ponte de pie" dijo Victor mientras se ponía de pie el también, me puse de pie lentamente. El me abrazo con fuerza, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi torso, paso muy rápido y cuando menos lo pensé él me había quitado mi camiseta, rápidamente me cubrí con abdomen con mis brazos, ya había bajado de peso y estaba en forma, sin embargo tenia estrías muy marcadas a lo largo de mis costados y al frente de mi abdomen. "Yuuri, quita tus brazos, quiero verte"

  
"¡No!" dije tajante, sentía mis ojos arder por las lágrimas que quería soltar.

  
"Yuuri, por favor" dijo mientras tomaba mis brazos, sentía mis lágrimas mojar mis mejillas, y estas ardían con vergüenza. "Yuuri"

  
"No quiero que me veas así" dije.

 

"¿Verte como, Yuuri?" pregunto Victor.

 

"Así, tengo marcas de estrías por mi cuerpo, apenas me puse en forma, mi cuerpo no es perfecto, no quiero que me veas"

  
"Yuuri, tu cuerpo con lo que tiene, con todas estas marcas, solo te hacen más hermoso a mis ojos" dijo, el agarro mi mentón y subió mi rostro para poder verlo "son tu historia, son tus debilidades, así como tus fortalezas; con todas tus marcas solo demuestras lo fuerte, valiente y capaz que eres" nuevamente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

  
En ese momento me solté de su agarre para yo tomarlo entre mis brazos, solloce y llore un poco mientras lo abrazaba, y el acaricio mi cabello. Al separarnos limpio mis lágrimas con sus manos, y yo tome el valor suficiente para quitarme mis pantalones también, nos recostamos y el me abrazo por la espalda mientras acariciaba mi costado en repetidas ocasiones.

  
"Sabes, me gusta tu cuerpo por como es y como luce" susurro mientras dejaba un beso en mi hombro, a mí se me puso la piel de gallina."buenas noches, Yuuri"

  
De eso ya paso bastante tiempo, sin embargo cuando dormimos juntos ya no me siento avergonzado, aun así que estoy, comiendo sano y en este momento ejercitándome como si no hubiera mañana, ya es un poco tarde, escucho pasos rápidos detrás de mí y no me da tiempo a girarme cuando unos brazos me envuelven, me relajo cuando su aroma me invade.

"¡Victor me asustaste!" le dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

"¿Qué haces aquí Yuuri? Ya entrenaste lo suficiente por hoy, recuerdo haberte dado la salida más temprano" dijo mientras me soltaba para ver mi rostro.

"Tenía un poco de energía extra que soltar, así que vine a correr un poco" dije

"Regresemos a casa, ya es tarde y hace frió" dijo Victor mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, froto su mano contra mi costado, esa era una acción que se le había hecho costumbre desde aquella vez que dormimos juntos por primera vez.

  
Solo sabía que no podía querer más a este hombre.


End file.
